


The Bandana Code: Black

by VampireVengence



Series: The Bandana Code [7]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Jack, Boys Kissing, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom Alex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dry Sex, Flagging, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, Homophobic Character, Homophobic Language, House Sitting, Impact Play, Jalex - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Master Alex - Freeform, Master/Pet, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Property Of Alex Gaskarth, Restraints, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Riding Crops, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sub Jack, The Bandana Code, The Handkerchief Code, The Hanky Code, Top Alex, Wax Play, homophobic OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: He removed Jack's jacket and it was then than he noticed the black bandana tied around his right bicep. A wicked grin spread immediately over his face. "Does this mean you bought some goodies with you?" Jack nodded towards the duffle bag he'd left at the door. "Everything's in there."Alex quickly got up and grabbed the bag, opening it up to see what was inside. He grinned sinfully as his mind filled with dirty ideas. "Have you got any particular preference to what we do?" Alex asked, getting up and bringing the bag with him. Jack shook his head. "Nope, I'm completely at your mercy."
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: The Bandana Code [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927651
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	The Bandana Code: Black

Alex sighed as he took a sip of his beer. It was his sister's birthday so they were having a small family gathering to celebrate. He was currently sat listening with gritted teeth as his aunt went on a homophobic tirade after seeing the neighbour's son holding hands with another boy. Alex had never hated her more in his life.

He got up and headed to the kitchen. "What's the matter Alex, did we hit a nerve?" His uncle called after him, laughing. "Honestly Peter I don't know why you bothered sending him to college, it's done nothing but make him soft." They could all go fuck themselves as far as he was concerned.

He exhaled heavily through his nose as he leant against the counter, grip tightening on his bottle. He heard the door open behind him and instantly tensed. "You okay?" He scoffed irritably.   
"Yeah, Mom. I'm fantastic." She sighed, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry Honey. I know it must be hard for you."

He turned to her with a look of total disbelief. "Hard? Mom, they sit there spouting vile bullshit and I just have to sit there and take it. It's not hard, it's infuriating. I _hate_ them." She sighed.   
"Hate is such an ugly word."  
"Fitting considering they're ugly people." She squeezed his shoulder gently and sent him a sympathetic look.  
"I'll try talking to them again but I don't know how much good it'll do." He exhaled heavily but nodded.

He hated how his parents acted like they had no power in the situation. If one of them grew a damn spine, or better yet let Alex stand up for himself, this could quite easily be resolved. Sure it would probably mean neither his aunt nor uncle ever speaking to Alex or his parents again but he was okay with that. His parents, not so much.

"You'll still help out with the house sitting next week right?" His aunt and uncle were going away for the week and had asked his parents to house sit. Since they were both busy with work they'd asked Alex if he wouldn't mind helping them by basically moving in for the week.

He was about to refuse out of spite when an idea occurred to him. He barely managed to contain the wicked grin that wanted to spread across his face. He nodded silently and she relaxed a little, apparently having anticipated his refusal. "Thank you." She pressed a kiss to his forehead before taking a step back. "Come back in when you're ready okay?"

He waited until he was sure she was out of earshot before pulling his phone from his pocket and dialling what was fast becoming his favourite number. "Hey, Lex. What's up?" Jack answered on the second ring.  
"Wanna have some fun and fuck with my homophobic aunt and uncle?"   
"What did you have in mind?"

He felt a grin spread over his face. "I'm house-sitting for them next week. You should come over and we can make a huge mess whilst have lots of hot sex all over their house." Jack laughed at that.   
"Well, that's certainly a creative way to get back at them." He mused. "I'm definitely up for helping out with that." Alex chuckled.

This was either going to make them regret their words or give them a real reason to hate him. Either way, Alex was pretty sure he wouldn't be forced to have anything to do with the pair again afterwards.

"Great! I'll text you their address."

Jack showed up at the house bright and early Monday morning with a duffle bag slung casually over his shoulder. Alex grinned, stepping aside to let him in. "Hey, you." Jack smiled back as he passed him.

He dumped his duffle bag on the floor and looked around the large open planned four-bedroom house. "Damn this place is nice." Alex rolled his eyes at that. "Yeah, they like everyone to know they've got money."

Jack shrugged before pulling Alex to his chest with a smirk. "So what's the plan then?" Alex smirked back at him.   
"Well, I was thinking we start by having some hot sex in the master bedroom and then make our way through the rest of the house?" Jack grinned deviously, leaning in close. "I think I can manage that."

Jack grabbed the bag and followed Alex up the stairs to the huge master bedroom, a smirk permanently plastered on Alex's face. He was going to enjoy this.

He pushed Jack down onto the bed and straddled his hips as he pushed their lips together. They kissed eagerly, lips sliding together as Jack's hands slid up and gripped into his hair. Alex hand slowly trailed up and down Jack's sides, teasing his skin through his t-shirt.

He removed Jack's jacket and it was then than he noticed the black bandana tied around his right bicep. A wicked grin spread immediately over his face. "Does this mean you bought some goodies with you?" Jack nodded towards the duffle bag he'd left at the door.  
"Everything's in there."

Alex quickly got up and grabbed the bag, opening it up to see what was inside. He grinned sinfully as his mind filled with dirty ideas. "Have you got any particular preference to what we do?" Alex asked, getting up and bringing the bag with him. Jack shook his head.  
"Nope, I'm completely at your mercy."

Alex settled on the bed, excitement coursing through his veins as he got comfortable. "Strip." He demanded, leaving no room for argument. Jack quickly jumped off the bed and began shedding the rest of his clothes, eager to get things going.

Once he was bare he stood waiting for Alex's next instruction. Alex took a moment to just drink him in. Fully naked with his head bowed and his hands clasped behind his back. God, he was perfect.

Alex quickly stripped down to his boxers before grabbing the bag off the bed and placing it on top of the chest of draws. "Lay on the bed on your back with your arms and legs spread." Once again Jack was quick to comply.

Alex walked over and settled between his legs, sitting back on his heels. He leant down and captured Jack's lips, kissing him dirty as he forced his tongue into his mouth. Jack was quick to respond, falling passive under Alex's touch.

Alex pulled back and smirked. He untied the bandana from Jack's arm and pulled his wrists together, tying it around them before tying them to the headboard. Jack tugged experimentally when Alex let go but it was secure enough that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

Alex got back to his feet and grabbed the eyemask from the bag before returning to the bed and securing it in place around Jack's head. "We're going to use the traffic light system, okay?" Jack nodded in response. "Use your words, Jack." Alex was enjoying being in control.   
"Yes." _Now that won't do._   
"You are to address me as Master at all times. Understood?"   
"Yes, Master." _Much better._

Alex could sense Jack's anticipation as he lay waiting whilst Alex returned to the bag of goodies. After a moment of debating his options, he pulled out the box of coloured candles, a lighter and a cock ring. He returned to Jack, placing them on the bed beside him as he looked him over, he wasn't nearly hard enough yet.

Alex took a firm grip of his dick making the younger lad gasp. He smirked as Jack began making small whimpering noises as Alex began moving his hand up and down his shaft. He quickly hardened, head pressing back into the pillow as he bit down on his lower lip. It was pretty damn hot.

Once he was starting to leak precum Alex grabbed the cock ring and slid it down Jack's dick. He let out a dismayed whine when the cold metal came into contact with his leaking cock. "Oh shut up." Alex huffed despite his smirk. Jack had absolutely no clue what was coming and he loved that.

He grabbed the first candle, which was blood red and lit the wick. He waited a moment for the wax to melt and begin to pool before holding it out over Jack's chest and tipping. Jack gasped loudly as the wax drop collided with his skin, cooling instantly. Alex smirked, continuing to let the droplets fall, drawing random patterns across his chest and stomach. He enjoyed the way Jack's dick twitched every time the hot liquid kissed his skin.

He blew out the candle and dropped it on the bed, smirking a little when some of the wax landed on the sheets.

Next, he grabbed a blue candle and began to repeat the process. He spread the wax eagerly over Jack's skin, his dick straining against his boxers as Jack whimpered and moaned. He began bringing the wax lower and lower, pausing a moment before letting a single drop land on Jack's balls. He hissed out a moan so glorious that Alex repeated the action, slowly trailing blue drops up the shaft and to the head. Jack let out a whimper that was part pleasure and part pain and bucked up involuntarily. Alex couldn't help but grin to himself.

"All fours," Alex ordered as he blew out the second candle. He needed a fresh canvas. Jack's movements were a little awkward with his hands tied but with a lot of flopping and huffing he was soon leaning up on his knees and his elbows.

Alex grabbed a black candle this time and lit it. He held it closer to Jack's skin, enjoying the louder gasps it caused. He made slow small movements as he began his work, carefully spelling out words drip by drip. Once he'd finished he blew out the candle and admired his handiwork. Jack was still whimpering softly to himself and Alex was starting to leak against his boxers.

He grabbed one final candle, pink to contrast with the black. He left a splattering swirling pattern around the words and Jack whimpers were starting to get louder and whinier as he rocked slightly back and forth. "Stay still." Alex snapped as the splatter messed up.   
"Master please," Jack begged. "I need more." Alex let out an irritable growl at Jack's lack of patience.  
"Shut it whore."

He blew out the candle and went back to the bag. _He wants more, does he? I'll give him more._ He grabbed the riding crop and waited at the foot of the bed watching as Jack waited, desperately trying to figure out what was going on. 

Alex reached into his boxers and stroked himself a few times, Jack's desperation fuelling his desire. He hummed out in approval and Jack jumped slightly at the sudden shattering of the silence.

Alex smirked, releasing himself as he eyed the tension in Jack's body. He was wound so tight he looked like he might snap at any moment. He was going to enjoy this.

Tightening his grip on the handle, Alex raised his hand silently before bringing the crop down on Jack's bare ass with a satisfying slap. Jack yelped out in shock, jerking forward a little. "Count slut." Alex ordered, enjoying the way Jack was trembling a little with anticipation.  
"One." Alex strode forward and gripped at his hair, pulling his head back sharply.  
"Where are your manners?" He hissed in his ear. His tone had Jack shuddering with want.  
"One, thank you, Master." He shoved Jack's head back down with a little more force than strictly necessary.  
"Better."

He waited another long moment before delivering the next blow, it left behind a delicious red mark on his pale ass cheek. "Two, thank you, Master." Alex grinned darkly, his dick continuing to twitch in his pants. He could practically smell Jack's desperation and need and it was glorious.

He delivered three blows in quick succession before leaving Jack hanging a while, not wanting to lose the nervous anticipation that was rolling off of him.

Once Jack's ass and upper thighs were red raw and the lad was whimpering needily as he rocked back and forth in place, Alex dropped the crop letting it clatter to the floor. "Master please, please touch me." He begged. "Need to feel you, need more. Please!" He was practically sobbing and Alex groaned out softly.

Wordlessly he dropped his boxer and climbed up on the bed behind him. Without a word, he pushed his throbbing cock inside of Jack. He moaned out at the sudden tight heat as Jack cried out in pain. "What's the matter slut?" He asked through gritted teeth as he bottomed out. "I thought you wanted this?" Jack whined out, his conflict obvious. Yes he wanted Alex, he needed him, but god damn did it hurt without lube or prep.  
"I-" Alex cut him off, grabbing his hair and yanking his head back so he could press his lips to his ear.  
"You will be grateful that I'm fucking a filthy little whore like you and you will take it exactly as I choose to give it. Understood?" A small whimper bubbled up from Jack's chest as he nodded. "Yes, Master."

Alex began to pull out, setting a slow rhythm as he thrust in and out. He wanted to drag this out as long as possible. "Master please, fuck me harder." Jack moaned, pushing back onto his thrusts.   
"You want it harder?" Jack nodded vigorously.   
"Yes Master, please. Use me like the worthless slut I am. I'm nothing but a toy for you to play with as you see fit, a hole for you to fuck, a vessel for you to fill with cum." Alex groaned, thrusting into Jack hard. That filthy mouth was going to be the death of him one of these days. 

He pulled out and pushed Jack down so he was laid flat on his stomach, his dick pressed between it and the sheet. He moaned in approval at the sudden friction it provided and Alex was quick to push his legs flush against each other. He straddled Jack's thighs and pushed back into him, going much deeper than he had before and colliding head-on with his prostate. They both moaned loudly and Alex had to take a moment to compose himself before jackhammering into the restrained boy.

Alex slammed into him harder and harder with every thrust and Jack was whining out in pleasure. Each thrust jolting his body on the mattress and causing his dick to rub against it. It felt so good and he could feel the heat blazing bright in his stomach. Alex could feel Jack's muscles twitching and contracting slightly around him showing just how close he was and that had him groaning softly.

Jack's knuckles were white where he gripped tightly onto the headboard and he was releasing moans that would make a pornstar blush. He was coming apart so filthily and it had Alex edging closer and closer to his release. "Master! Master, I'm close!" He whined out, he was so desperately close he could taste it. "Not yet whore. You don't get to cum until I say so." Jack whined, biting down on the pillow beneath him in frustration. 

Alex was starting to lose his rhythm as he reached the precipice. He was not going to last much longer. "Please Master," Jack begged, sensing his impending release. "Please fill me up with your cum. Paint my insides white with your seed and mark me as your own on the inside." Alex choked out a moan, unable to stop himself as Jack's words pushed him over the edge.

He bit down hard on Jack's shoulder, piercing the skin a little as his hips stuttered to a stop. His vision whited out momentarily as he came harder than he ever had in his life, filling Jack just as he'd asked.

"Shit." He breathed as he collapsed down against Jack, burying his face in Jack's neck. He felt exhausted, his whole body drained. Jack let out a noise of discomfort as he rotated his hips a little, desperate for some sort of friction against his aching cock. He needed to cum so bad but the stupid ring was stopping him.

"Alex." He whined, he didn't even care if he was going to get in trouble for addressing him by name. He _needed_ to cum. Thankfully Alex didn't comment, slowly pushing up off of him and pulling out.

He reached forward and untied Jack's hand from the headboard before sitting back on his heels. He pulled Jack up so he was leant against his chest. He grabbed ahold of Jack's cock and began to pump, gripping tight as he throbbed in his hand.

Jack could feel tears stinging the corners of his eyes as he whimpered out in pain. The stimulation was too much, he was so damn horny and all he wanted was for Alex to remove the damn ring and let him cum. It was starting to get painful now as he longed for release.

"So sensitive." Alex purred in his ear, nipping at the lobe as Jack whined out in pain once more.  
"Please just take it off." He begged. "I need to cum, please." Alex chuckled.  
"You can cum Jacky, just let go." Jack let out a sob. He couldn't, he wanted to so bad but he couldn't, the damn ring wouldn't let him.  
"Please take it off." He whispered. Alex kissed his neck, continuing to fist his cock.  
"Come on Jacky, you can do it." Jack was close to having a full-on break down right now.  
"I can't! Alex please, please just take it off. It hurts." Alex wasn't going to give in that easily.   
"You can stop the pain at any time."

Alex smirked as he watched Jack lose it. He whimpered and moaned in his lap, wriggling and writhing in pain. His whole body had a thin sheen of sweat and his face was contorting violently. He was utterly helpless and at Alex's mercy and if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen Alex would bite off his own dick.

"Alex!" Jack choked. "Please." He sounded so desperate and needy as he buried his face in Alex's neck, he could feel the way the eyemask was wet with Jack's tears and he couldn't help but relent. He pressed a kiss to Jack's forehead. "Spread your legs, Baby." He purred and Jack immediately followed the instruction, spreading them as wide as he could.

Alex removed the ring and Jack was immediately shooting over the covers with a force that had him pressing back against Alex as his hips stuttered, thrusting into the emptiness. Alex wasn't sure he'd ever seen someone release so much at once.

Once Jack was done he collapsed back against Alex panting heavily. "Fuck." He gasped, limbs limp with exhaustion. Alex gently carded his fingers through Jack's hair, enjoying the way Jack burrowed against him as they cuddled.

"You okay?" Alex asked gently once Jack's breathing had returned to normal. He nodded, forcing himself to sit up.  
"Yeah, that was amazing." Alex chuckled softly, continuing to stroke his hair.  
"Yeah?" Jack nodded eagerly.

Alex leant in and kissed him passionately, holding him close. Jack kissed back eagerly, wrapping his arms around him and holding him just as tight. "I think I'm gonna need some time before we go again," Jack mumbled against his lips causing Alex to snort.  
"Way to ruin the moment Barakat," Alex said without thinking. Jack pulled back to look at him, eyes dancing with amusement as Alex's brain caught up with his mouth and he blushed scarlet. "If that's what you call a moment then I feel sorry for your ex's." Alex huffed, shoving him backwards.   
"Shut up."

Jack got to his feet and went to inspect Alex's wax artwork in the mirror. The front was somewhat of a mess, just random spatters of red and blue, but when he turned to look at his back his breath caught in his throat. The pink swirls perfectly framed the black wording in the centre of his back.

_Property of Alex Gaskarth._

"Holy shit." He breathed, eyes widening in surprise as butterflies exploded in his stomach and warmth spread through his chest.  
"You okay?" Alex asked apprehensively. He hadn't thought much about it at the time other than how hot it was, and a brief moment of wishing it were true which he'd immediately squashed, but now that Jack was looking so freaked out his stomach was twisting. Had he gone too far?  
"That's hot." Jack surprised them both by saying.   
"Yeah?" Jack turned to face him, eyes dark.   
"Yeah."

Alex swallowed hard at the look Jack was giving him, the tension thick between them once more. "You want a drink?" He asked, unable to keep his mouth shut. Jack blink, clearing his throat before nodding. "Sure. I'll just go clean off." He disappeared off into the ensuite and Alex released the breath he'd been holding. _What the fuck just happened?_


End file.
